


Después de la calma viene la tormenta... ¿verdad?

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jealousy, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Spanish Lance (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Lance no quiso hablar de lo que sucedió. Apenas entraron a la nave, el moreno huyó a su cuarto. Keith deseó ir a tranquilizarlo, pero él fue muy específico al decir que no quería hablar con nadie.“El príncipe Lotor nos tomó por sorpresa, por suerte nadie salió herido. Así que tenemos que prepararnos para lo que sea que venga.”Por supuesto que tenía muy en cuenta lo que le decía Shiro, pero aun así no podía remedir esos sentimientos de furia que estaban en su cuerpo, deseaba acabar con el desgraciado que había tocado con tal descaro a Lance. Celos, estaba quedando corto para lo que sentía.





	Después de la calma viene la tormenta... ¿verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> La OTP. Lo tenía escrito desde que Lotor apareció por primera vez y lo olvide termina por años. Pero aquí está. 
> 
> Si lees en ingles. Recuerda ver las notas finales para algunas palabras que no puedan traducir.

“Mmm… Nunca pensé que un humano podría tener tan hermosos ojos azules.”

Sostuvo la barbilla de paladín azul, obligando al menor a levantar la mirada.

 Tal vez no fue buena idea ir adelante, pensando en que se vería heroico ser el primero en atacar al príncipe Lotor. “E-eeh… Chicos” Exclamó con miedo y nerviosismo. El tipo estaba violando su espacio personal.

“Y tu piel morena. Si no fuera por las orejas…”Su diestra dejó la barbilla para acercarse a susodichas partes de su cuerpo. “…pensaría que eres un alteano. Serías perfecto en mi harem.”

Sus compañeros no podían hacer nada a causa del ejército que estaba detrás de príncipe.

Mientras tanto, de los cuatro paladines que respaldaban al moreno, Keith apretaba con fuerza sus puños, si no fuera por Shiro aseguraba que se hubiera lanzado para atacar al desgraciado sujeto.

Como si ignorara a todo el mundo, el príncipe se acercó a la oreja que acariciaba para moler todos los sentidos de Lance. “Nos vemos pronto, paladín azul.” Estaba tan abrumado que no podía recordar si fue su sudor frío lo que sentía en su piel o fue la lengua de su agresor la que acarició su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo.

Y después de aquello, el príncipe Lotor desapareció. Había logrado una presentación digna de un gran enemigo.

* * *

 

Lance no quiso hablar de lo que sucedió. Apenas entraron a la nave, el moreno huyó a su cuarto. Keith deseó ir a tranquilizarlo, pero él fue muy específico al decir que no quería hablar con nadie.

 “Keith, ¿te encuentras bien?” Shiro dio confort al paladín rojo con una mano en su hombro.

“Shiro” Observó con ojos resignados. “No es nada. Estoy bien, sólo necesito un respiro.”

“El príncipe Lotor nos tomó por sorpresa, por suerte nadie salió herido. Así que tenemos que prepararnos para lo que sea que venga.” Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda antes de que siguiera su propio camino.

Por supuesto que tenía muy en cuenta lo que le decía Shiro, pero aun así no podía remedir esos sentimientos de furia que estaban en su cuerpo, deseaba acabar con el desgraciado que había tocado con tal descaro a Lance. Celos, estaba quedando corto para lo que sentía.

* * *

 

Lance sabía que podía estar en problemas por no haber hecho nada para detener al príncipe de los ataques a su persona. También sabía que Keith estaba enojado. Pero no fue su culpa, ¿qué más se podía hacer al tener enfrente a tal enemigo? Lo mejor fue no enojarlo, estaban rodeados de un ejército armado. Pero no importaba que tanto intentara de explicar, Keith no iba a escuchar, siempre era impulsivo.

Ahora lo único era deseaba era estar en su habitación solo. Sí, estaba escapando de la posible recriminación que le iba a decir el paladín rojo.

“¿Qué quiso decir con harem?” Se sonrojó, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas, como si alguien lo estuviera viendo. Tenía que admitirlo, Lotor era atractivo para ser un gaira.

<<Duunmmmm>>

“¡Iihhh!” Un chillido fue lo que soltó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta automática abrirse. ¿No la había bloqueado? Por miedo a… TODO, ni se atrevió a salir de esas sábanas.

Los pasos se fueron acercando. Con enojo jalaron las telas y se volvió un ovillo en la cama, dando la espalda. “Tenemos que hablar.” Fue lo que dijo el paladín rojo.

“Dije que no que-”

“Tenemos que hablar” Keith lo tomó de un brazo para que ese cuerpo delgado estuviera de frente. Podía ver el nerviosismo de Lance.

“La victima necesita descansar del trauma.” Desvió la mirada enojado, tenía derecho a estarlo.

Con Keith todo era brusco, a veces no podía soportar su paso. Con el carácter  que tenía hacía difícil mantener una ¿relación?, bueno, un _algo_ estable.

“Puedes descansar después.”

“¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?” Empujó para poder sentarse. No sé iba a dejar intimidar por la presencia ajena. Por supuesto que a veces perdía porque él pelinegro era fuerte y terco. Muy diferente a él.

“El desgraciado de Lotor.” Por supuesto, no había otra cosa más importante.

“Es príncipe.” La corrección del título le costó una mirada de odio que no supo contestar. “¿Y qué quieres?”

“¿Por qué dejaste que te tocara?” Reclamos. No parecía que se interesara en el miedo que sintió.

_‘Oh, Lance. Es una alivio que no te pasó nada.’_

_‘Oh, Lance. Que valiente fuiste al sacrificarte en nuestro lugar.’_

NADA.

“¿Disculpa? ¿Dejar? Oh claro. Se me olvido que puedo empujar a un Príncipe como si nada, sin importarme menos que todo un ejército este detrás de él con las armas listas para volverme queso cheedar.” Los ademanes en exceso eran parte del moreno, mientras apuntaba a su pecho con una ceja levantada.

“Sabes a lo que me refiero.” Keith seguía manteniendo esa mirada de autoridad, como si él estuviera bien.

“No. No lo sé.”

“Bien. Así quieres que sea la cosa.” Apretó sus dientes. “¡Entonces que significó que tu rostro se volviera completamente rojo cuando nos acercamos!”  El primero en levantar la voz fue el paladín rojo, acostumbrado a perder el control.

“¿Eh? No sé de que hablas.”

“No me vengas con eso. Todo tú estaba rojo. Apenado, avergonzado, sonrojado. ¡Maldita sea!...” Un poco más, sólo un poco más. “¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? No se lo has dicho a nadie. ¿Qué te dijo para que reaccionaras de esa manera?”

“¡Basta!” Se levantó de su cama y entró en modo drama con sus brazos cruzados. “Puedo entender que estés celoso, pero que seas uno sociópata no.”

“No es que sea un celoso.”

El moreno levantó una ceja en total desconfianza.

“Está bien.  Estoy celoso, pero sigo sin estar calmado hasta saber que te dijo para que reaccionaras así.”

Y ahí estaba, el Keith berrinchudo, que era un tanto tierno. A Lance le gustaba -y debía admitir que deseaba abrazarlo y darle besos solo para enojarlo-, pero ahora debía mantener su firmeza. “Allura dijo que a Lotor le encanta jugar con los pensamientos de su enemigo, eso está haciendo contigo.” A decir verdad Lance trataba de desviar la atención de Keith acerca de lo que el príncipe le había dicho, conocía la forma de ser del azabache y no quería verlo explotar.

“¡No está jugando conmigo!” Gruñía haciendo poco creíble ese argumento.

Lance suspiró y le tomó con ambas manos su rostro. “Lo está haciendo y no quiero que te pierdas en eso ¿Estamos?” La suavidad con la que le hablaba era algo que el moreno había tardado en dominar para tranquilizar al pelinegro.

“Está bien. Pero dime que te dijo, no lo dejare de preguntar hasta que me lo digas.”

“Temía eso. Eres un terco Kogane.” Rodó los ojos y le soltó para sentarse, no quería estar incomodo al ver el espectáculo en que se iba a convertir el chico. “Tal vez mencionó algo de mis ojos azules y mi piel. Y posiblemente insinuó que podía formar parte de su harem. Suena ridículo, ¿verdad?” Ni le miró por un segundo. “Y casi me confunde con un alteano… Ahahaha…”

Claro, el pelinegro estaba con el rostro enojado. A nada de exaltarse.

“Y de un segundo a otro…” Y falló, observó los profundos ojos que le estaban clavando la culpa. “PasoSuLenguaEnMiCuelloHastaLaOreja”* Dijo tan rápido como pudo y se alejó al extremo de la cama.

1… 2... 3…

“¿Qué no me exalte? ¡El desgraciado casi te viola en frente de mis ojos!” Se levantó con movimientos fuertes en su mano. “¿De tu harem? ¡Ja! Deja que me acerque a él para que le deje claro que no eres de colección. Maldito Gaira.”Era peor que un perro mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. “Le voy a cortar primero la lengua y luego sus manos, y todo lo demás.”

Lance tenía razón, Keith era un show cuando se enojaba. “Calmado. No es como si hubiera pensado en la oferta.” Aquel rostro se dirigió como cuchillas al moreno. “Bueno, es apuesto. Pero claro que no me espere que se fijara en mí.”Su voz comenzaba a sonar algo decaída sin darse cuenta. Era mejor ser más sincero o el chico emo no iba a calmarse para nada. “Es más natural que te lo digan a ti, también pudo fijarse en Allura y hasta Pidge.” Prefería ver al suelo después de confesar tal idea.

“Lance, ¿de qué diablos hablas?” Pocas veces Lance había visto a  Keith de esa manera, pues siempre tenía la autoestima tan en alto y se proclamaba el paladín más atractivo de Voltron.

“Oh vamos hombre. Eres más atractivo que yo. Y por eso creo que Lotor está jugando conmigo. No se fijaría en un chico como yo.” Su diestra fue a sus propios cabellos rascando suavemente su cabeza, como signo de nerviosismo.

“Lance…”

“También sigo preguntándome cómo es que te fijaste en _mí_.”

“Lance…” Debía de callar al paladín azul, no le gustaba para nada verlo tan decaído y menos si era su propia culpa. “Eres increíble. No sé qué haría sin ti.” Y antes de seguir escuchando su auto martirio, le tomó del rostro para estamparle el beso.

Ahora era cuando Keith se sentía un idiota. Regañar a Lance por nada, después de todo no fue su culpa que aquel _Gaira Manos De Pulpo_ se le acercara. Y ahora comprendía que sus inseguridades fueran la razón por la cual Lance no quería hablar con nadie, no era algo que le contaras a cualquiera. Y que Lance lo hiciera con él, significaba que le tenía la confianza y debía tener la madurez para responder de la misma manera.

“Discúlpame por haberme enojado contigo. Pero te equivocas. Tú eres hermoso y adorable, además tienes más cualidades de las que te imaginas. ¿Por qué crees que tengo miedo de que Lotor se atreva a acercarte a ti? No me gustaría que se diera cuenta de lo increíble que eres.” Esperaba  no tener que repetir esas palabras de nuevo, era tan vergonzoso para sí mismo.

Los ojos del moreno fueron estrellas, la boca  abierta por la sorpresa y las mejillas rosas.

“Lance, quita ese rostro.” _Te hace ver adorable._

Y en segundos sonrió. Sus cejas se fruncieron, como si fuera a entrar a la batalla. Las manos taparon los oídos de Keith. Y sus labios se movieron en palabras que nunca escuchó, mucho menos pudo entender las sílabas.

_“T E  A M O”**_

Se alejó, tenía confusión. “¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?” Dijo algo exasperado, no podía creer que había algo muy importante que no estaba escuchando.

“Lo siento. No puedo contestar. Debemos reunirnos con el equipo.” Antes de ser apresado, sabiendo las pocas posibilidades de escapar, se atrevió a usar un artimaña, jugó sucio. Su boca devoró al chico de origen coreano. Sin inocencia. Empezando a empujar a la pared. Lo hizo con velocidad, enseñando en lo que era bueno hasta huir. Con esos labios húmedos de ambas salivas Ver el rostro de Keith rojo, con deseo de más casi lo hizo olvidar que tenía que huir, pero se mordió la lengua y se acercó a la puerta.

Keith no supo mucho. Su boca aun sentía esos movimientos tan diestros y fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose que la burbuja explotó. Lance había huido y no tuvo oportunidad de exigirle saber lo que había dicho. Lance era muy peligroso. Por supuesto que no dejaría que aquel maldito príncipe Gaira conociera esté Lance. Aunque su vida fuera el precio, Lance era la persona a la que amaba y era terco como el demonio para permitir perderlo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Paso su lengua en mi cuello hasta la oreja. 
> 
> **El "T E A M O" fue en español, suponiendo que no es el idioma con el que se comunican. Y lo escribí de esa manera para que google traductor no lo cambie, si es que alguien lo desea leer en ingles. Que por supuesto se apreciaría más.
> 
> Al fin pude publicar algo de ellos. La pareja me lleno por mucho tiempo, aunque a decir verdad no estoy satisfecha con el final, pero que se le va a hacer. Todos pinches solteros menos Shiro. Así no se vale.
> 
> Si les gusto recuerden dar Kudos. Son una hermosa motivación para escribir más.
> 
> <3


End file.
